


My omega

by Saku015



Series: Makoharu Fest 2014 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Matsuoka Rin, Alpha Nanase Haruka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Hazuki Nagisa, Childhood, Elementary School, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Jealous Nanase Haruka, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Tachibana Makoto, Protective Nanase Haruka, Swimming, Tumblr: makoharufestival, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Since Matsuoka Rin had become a member of Iwatobi Swim Club, he had been too buddy-buddy with Makoto. It made Haru's chest clench with the most intense emotion he had ever felt. Makoto was his omega, so that redhead had no right to be that close to him!
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa & Matsuoka Rin & Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto, Matsuoka Rin & Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: Makoharu Fest 2014 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	My omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [setokoharu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setokoharu/gifts).



> Day 6: Jealousy.

Since Matsuoka Rin had become a member of Iwatobi Swim Club, he had been too buddy-buddy with Makoto. It made Haru's chest clench with the most intense emotion he had ever felt. Makoto was his omega, so that redhead had no right to be that close to him!

”Are you okay, Haru-chan?” He heard Nagisa’s worried little voice from his left. Haru only huffed, then stood back up onto the diving board and before jumping in, he glanced at Rin who was praising Makoto for his good time, making the brown blush.

Hearing the splashing of the water, Makoto turned his head towards the pool, then ran up to the edge, seeing his friend swimming extra fast. Rin let out an impressed noise beside him and Nagisa cheered.

”Nanase is really something else, isn’t he?” The redhead asked and Nagisa nodded enthusiastically. 

However, Makoto knew something was off. Haru’s strokes were too forced and his whole demeanor radiated anger and frustration. He frowned, feeling anxiety rising in his chest.

”C-come on, guys! Let’s give him some privacy,” he said, ushering the other two towards the locker rooms.

Half an hour had passed and Makoto was already waiting for Haru outside the door when he saw him again. Despite his extra swimming, Haru didn’t seem less stressed. It made Makoto feel stressed as well. He walked up to Haru and greeted him with a kind of forced smile.

”Hey, Haru-chan!” He said and Haru squinted at him, face darkening. He grabbed his shoulders and Makoto gasped a bit.

”What he did to you?” He asked seriousness in his voice. Makoto tilted his head in question, and Haru’s eyebrow twitched. ”Matsuoka, what he did to you? You are reeking distress.” 

”Oh no! He didn’t do anything!” Makoto said, waving his hand s in front of his face. ”It’s just… you’ve been acting strange lately, and it got me worried,” he mumbled, averting his eyes.

Haru had to bit into his lips to hold back a whine. The thought of him being the one causing distress to Makoto made his stomach churn. He took a deep breath, then took him by the hand. Makoto blinked up at him in curiosity. Haru turned his head to the side, feeling blush creeping on his cheek.

”Sorry,” he mumbled, ashamed of his actions. He walked past Makoto and started to pull him towards their homes. ”Come on! Your family will be worried.”

Given that Rin was visiting his grandparents in Osaka with his family the next three days was eventless. For Haru. it was a dream come true, and for Makoto, it was a blessing – seeing his future mate relaxed and happy. However, things had turned 180 degree after Monday afternoon practice.

”Hey, everyone!” The small group heard a cheerful yell as they stepped through the door of the building. Nagisa let out a happy squeal and ran forward.

”Rin-chan!” He greeted the other happily, and Haru heard the purr radiating from the redhead’s body as he wrapped his arms around the hyperactive blond. 

After letting him go, Rin’s attention turned towards Makoto. He stepped closer, opening his arms to a hug – which was the last straw. Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck, pulled him to his chest and literally snarled at Rin. 

The air froze for a second as the redhead looked at the raven with widened eyes. Haru bared his teeth at him, his whole body radiating the scent of protectiveness. Makoto let out a surprise squeal, and that was wat eased the mood. When Rin realized what was happening, he burst out loud laughter.

”D-don’t worry, Nanase. I have no intention to take him away,” he said, bending over a bit. 

The mere thought of him taking away another alpha’s – his teammate’s – potential mate was hilarious to Rin. He had his own potential mate after all and knew well how it would feel like. To that, Haru’s body relaxed a bit, but his eyes were still narrowed in distrust.

”How do I know you’re not lying?” Haru asked, still not letting Makoto go. Rin sighed, then pulled the collar of his T-shirt down a bit. Haru’s eyes widened, seeing the small bit mark on his collarbone.

”I have my own future mate,” Rin said calmly, not letting go of Haru’s gaze. ”I know how frustrating seeing him with another alpha is.” 

To that, Haru pouted a bit, accusing look in his eyes. If Rin knew that, why had he done the exact same thing? Rin rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed blush on his face. 

”I just wanted you to show some kind of emotion,” he said with a nervous laugh. Haru’s eyes widened, his lips falling in disbelief.

”What the hell?!” He asked, letting go of Makoto. Rin gulped, stepping a few steps back.

”N-ow, now, Nanase. There is no need-” he started, but let out a feared scream when Haru jumped at him. Rin turned around and sprinted down on the street with an enraged Haru on his heels.

”Well, he achieved what he wanted,” Nagisa said and Makoto chuckled a little, looking at their retreating forms in the sunset.


End file.
